


Early Death

by takethebluepill



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: Hux是吸血鬼之王Snoke的人类仆从，他对这份工作很满意，直到Snoke把他借给Kylo Ren。





	Early Death

00

Hux在身后带上门，引起一阵空气流动，墙壁上的蜡烛发出了轻微的噼啪声。现在仍是白天，王座室里密不透风，厚重的窗帘遮挡住所有光线。Hux几乎能够嗅到腐朽的气味。

“主人，您找我？”他抬起头看着王座。

Snoke的身体藏在阴影里。他在黑暗中生活了太久，最微弱的烛光也会刺痛他薄薄的皮肤，而吸血鬼极佳的夜视能力让他们不需要光也能活动自如。只有在跟人类打交道时Snoke才会点燃蜡烛，并非出于照顾，只是人类在黑暗中的笨拙令他厌烦。

“那个女孩出现了。”Snoke的声音响起，“我们再次掌握了她的位置。这次，我会派我的徒弟，Kylo Ren亲自前往，确保万无一失。”

那个女孩。Hux当然知道Snoke指的是谁，那个猎人，传说中的天选之子，能够凭借一己之力对抗所有邪恶。自从三个月前她第一次出现，已经有数十个Snoke手下的吸血鬼被她变成灰尘。

但Hux不知道Snoke特地叫他过来说这件事是为了什么，对抗吸血鬼猎人不会是交给他一个人类来完成的任务。“恭喜您，主人。”Hux小心翼翼地回答。

“你和他一起去。”Snoke说。

“和Kylo Ren？”出于惊讶，Hux的声音拔高了一点，他立马感到Snoke的眼神朝他看了过来，其中的威压让他瑟缩了一下。

“你将协助他出行，就像过去你协助我一样，当他白日中的助手。”顿了一下，Snoke才继续说，“Kylo Ren又杀死了他的人类仆从，没时间让他寻觅一个新的。那个女孩的守望者（the Watcher）也在寻找她，必须赶在他之前把她带回来。”

Hux抿紧了嘴唇，“恕我直言，主人，据我所知有七个仆从死在了Ren手下，他的状态很不稳定。怎么能保证他不会伤害我？”

“无法保证。但你必须去。”

“……是。”

“退下吧，做好准备，今晚起程。”

Hux站在原地不动。“还有一件事，”他踌躇着说，“您答应……”

一阵威压打断了他的话。“把那个猎人带回来，我就会转化你。”Snoke上身微微前倾，半张残破凹陷的脸露了出来，他的嘴角挂着微笑，“到时你将拥有永恒的寿命，与我们一起夜夜畅饮鲜血。”

“是的！”喜悦之情几乎哽住了Hux的喉咙。“谢谢您，主人。”

“现在，走吧。不要让我失望。”Snoke说，苍老的声音像是毒蛇嘶嘶作响。

他抬手熄灭了烛火，身体如烟雾般消散在黑暗中。

 

01

和Kylo Ren的合作比Hux事先预想得要顺利。他们俩都明白这次任务的重要性，当他不那么任性而为时，Kylo可以成为非常有效的武器——他的确是个强大的吸血鬼，这个幸运的混蛋——但这丝毫不能让这趟旅途愉快起来。

他痛恨Kylo总是漫不经心地对待他，对他的所有安排不屑一顾，好像Hux是某种低等生物。刚转化没几年，Kylo就忘记自己也曾是人类了。没错，Hux是Snoke的人类仆从，但他从不认为自己真的是个“仆人”。正相反，他是吸血鬼之王最得力的助手，在所有前赴后继愿意为了永生和力量付出一切的人中，Snoke选择了他，这不正是他能力的证明吗？而Snoke也给了他足够多的权力：直接听命于Snoke一人，如有必要甚至可以调遣低等级的吸血鬼。

Hux靠自己赢来了现在的位置，哪怕代价是杀掉自己的父亲。倒不是说那是个很艰难的选择。但是Kylo——坦白来说，Hux对Kylo的背景一无所知，他只知道在一年多前的某一天，Snoke的王座前出现了一个身着黑衣的年轻男子，和他站在一起接受Snoke的召见。

那副画面深深刺痛了Hux的神经。他想去质问Snoke为什么没有与他兑现诺言，而是先转化了另一个人，但他很清楚会得到怎样的回应，永远不变的说辞和等待。“鲜血的盛宴需要鲜血的供奉”，最开始时他便被如此告知。这是个比喻，当然，Snoke要Hux为自己效命以换取永生，Hux再理解不过。

直到Kylo Ren的出现。那就像扇在Hux脸上的一巴掌，耻辱更甚于痛处，且留下的红印至今未散，时刻提醒着他Snoke的背叛和他自己的失败。

这都只是暂时的。Hux不断告诉自己。但如果他因此对Kylo Ren过于敏感，谁又能怪他呢。

“不。”Hux把衣服扔到Kylo 的脑袋上，愤怒让他的声音发尖，“我不是你的女仆！Ren，你要洗衣服自己洗去。”

这是离开科洛桑的第三天，和先前两天一样，他们在日出之前住进了一家汽车旅馆，在白天休息和补充补给（Hux负责这部分），等待太阳落山。

根据探子传来的情报，那个猎人在国家的另一头——贾库，一个荒无人烟的贫穷小镇——飞机却不在考虑范围内。首先，他们携带的武器让过安检成为天方夜谭，更何况和几十个人类共处同一个拥挤的封闭空间对吸血鬼来说绝对不是理想环境。

总而言之，公路成了他们唯一的选择。并且要快。有守望者指引的猎人会变得加倍棘手。

从脸上扯下那件T恤，Kylo脸色不怎么好看，“现在是白天，你的工作就是在白天帮我跑腿。”

跑腿。Hux姜黄色的眉毛拧在一起，“我的工作是协助你更好地完成任务，其中不包括洗衣服。”

“你打算这一路上对我让你做的每一件事都这么烦人吗？”Kylo Ren从廉价弹簧床上站起身，走到他面前，Hux拒绝被吓到。

“我不管你是如何对待你以前那些仆从的，但我不会接受你把我当做佣人。”Hux说。

“我撕碎了他们的喉咙，”Kylo阴郁地说，“别忘了，我也可以这样对你，成千上万个代替品就走在大街上。”

“你不敢，”Hux迎着他的视线，“我效命于Snoke，不是你。杀了我你没法对他交代。”

Kylo短促地笑了一下，却没有露出笑容，“你以为Snoke会在乎一个人类仆从？”

Hux想要说是，但面对Kylo，他突然失去了理所当然的勇气。

“我想也是。”没有等到他的回答，Kylo说道。他抓起挂在椅背上的一件连帽衫，和T恤一起塞进Hux的怀里，“再加上这件。洗衣房在另外一栋楼，我建议你抓紧时间，Hux，天一黑我们就继续赶路。”

说完他转过身，重新躺在了床上，巨大的身躯压得床垫咯吱作响。Hux望着那颗后脑勺，胸膛剧烈起伏，脸颊因羞辱而发烫。他的视线挪到不远处的窗帘上，在脑海里排演了几遍现在拉开窗帘看Kylo Ren尖叫着化成灰烬会带来怎样的快感，然后拿着衣服走出了房间。

这一幕变为现实只是时间问题。Kylo Ren会为他的盲目付出代价的。 

~

在服务Snoke的四年多里，Hux从未被要求做洗衣服这类的家务，但回想起来倒也非常合理。和Kylo比起来，Snoke是个真正的怪物，父母会在孩子淘气的时候用来吓他们的那种。Hux很难想象他曾经也是个人类。

但Snoke也有自己的需求。比如，让Hux帮他准备“食物”。

所以当Kylo也提出同样的要求，Hux没有提出异议。实际上他很惊讶Kylo在旅途的第七天才提出来。他不知道Kylo上一次进食是在什么时候，但这一路上他还没有吃过一次，就算时间宝贵，这也是近乎自虐的程度了。

当天晚上，他们没有像平时那样日落之后立马启程，而是继续留在旅馆里。等到夜色渐浓，Hux独自前往附近的一家酒吧。

这座城市不大，但市中心还算繁华，晚上八点多的酒吧里挤满了下了班来找点乐子的人们。Hux坐到吧台旁边，点了一瓶科罗娜啤酒，开始不动声色地物色对象。 

在酒吧里钓一个半醉的陌生人带回家？早在Hux还和这群蠢货一样过着愚蠢的上班族生活时，他就很精通这个了。现在再减去他挑剔的口味，整个过程更是变得简单和高效了不少。

舞台上的乐队一曲唱毕，主唱正对着话筒说着什么，似乎今天是某个女孩的生日，她的朋友们为她点了一首歌，祝她生日快乐。就在这时，Hux注意到吧台的另一端有个棕色短发的男人正在打量他，左手小臂包裹着一圈纹身。注意到这点，Hux避开了视线，太显眼的特征容易留下后患，他们现在最不需要的就是有警察跟在屁股后面。

但显然不是所有人都看得懂暗示。

棕发男人端着两杯威士忌，在他身边落座。“嗨，以前没有在这里见过你。”他的声音很低沉，放在过去是Hux会喜欢的类型。 

“我不住这。”Hux没有理会被推到他面前的那杯酒，态度冷淡地说。

“噢，”那个男人挠了挠手背，露出了一个有点窘迫的笑容，“其实我也不住在这儿，这是我第一次来这家酒吧。”顿了一下，他继续说，“刚才那么说只是为了跟你搭讪，很逊吧？抱歉。”

这下Hux终于被挑起了兴趣。一个外地人，意味着他在这里没有朋友或者邻居，失踪案的调查难度无疑要大得多。“那么你来自哪里？” Hux问道。

“阿布拉，” 男人见他主动发起话题，笑容扩大了一点，“不知道你听说过没有。”

“当然，风景很漂亮的城市。”而且离这儿很远。Hux转过身体，膝盖短暂地触碰到对方的，“你和朋友一起来的吗？”

“没有，一个人，出差。你呢？”

“同样。”Hux简单地回答，“所以，你对我说谎了。”

“我不会把那算作‘说谎’，毕竟我们确实没有见过面。”那双灰眼睛看着Hux， “不然我肯定不会忘记像你这样一张脸的。”

Hux微笑了一下，“有没有人告诉过你你的搭讪技巧很烂？”

棕发男人耳尖发红，不知道是因为酒精还是羞怯。他又说了一次抱歉，“有，但我只在长相英俊的人面前才会这样。”

好了，Hux彻底听够了。他又喝了一口啤酒，酒瓶上流淌下来的水珠已经在木质吧台上汇聚成了小小的一滩湿痕，然后站起身，一只手搭在男人的肩膀上，凑近他发红的耳朵说，“让我们换个更安静点的地方吧。”

刚一进房间，那个男人就迫不及待地把Hux压在门上亲吻起来，Hux双手环住他脖子热情地回应着。他比Hux稍矮一点，但很强壮，轻而易举地就扯开了Hux的衬衫，一只手摸上了他的皮肤。

直到一股力量将他扯开。

“什么……”剩下的话消失在他的喉咙里。

啪。Hux拨动墙壁上的按钮，灯光骤然亮起。在狭小的房间的另一侧，Kylo从后面一只手捂着棕发男人的嘴，另一只手架在他的腋下，脑袋埋在他的脖颈间，垂下的黑发挡住了Kylo的大半张脸。

Hux还在微微喘息，先前的接触让他半硬了起来。有那么一瞬间，他以为那个男人看向了自己，但很快发现只是错觉，就像所有被吸血鬼捕获的猎物一样，他已经陷入幻觉之中，眼神发直。

然后，就像察觉到他在看一样，Kylo抬起眼睛，与他目光交汇。Hux看到他的眼里有金光闪过。


End file.
